Tragic A'la Madness
by Killer Likes Candy
Summary: There were worse things than death, he taught her that and she would never forget it. Who knew hell would be this messed up, and the devil would be the man she'll fall in love with. But being the devil's mistress wasn't always a good thing.
1. Rabbit Hole

_**W**elcome, welcome, this is basically a prologue it's up again because I finnaly have a chap 2! So... enjoy =)_

* * *

The castle doors closed and the kids were left running free in the inside. The game began.

The families outside were waiting patiently for their children to come out as the minutes went by, but the cries of joy soon were replaced by an eerie silence; then they were back but with a different sound that made shivers run down everyone's spine, just, what was going on inside?

Finally the kids came out, all in a confused mass. Some had blood in their clothes, others had vomit in their chins, and all of them were looking frenetically for their loved ones. The parents with puzzled looks took their children and were baffled as their kids took hold of them with dear life, not wanting to ever come back into that nightmare.

* * *

_**Tragic A'la Madness**_

**Rabbit Hole**

Lines and lines of people waited outside the tents, mobs in every corner watching the dancers perform, throngs in front of games and stalls, entertained by the contortionists. The clavichord never stopped playing, the scent of candy lingered in the air; no one wanted to leave just yet.

Everyone was attracted to the sinister enchantment the carnival emanated, every tent was a new world and every game held a dark promise of delirium. Yet no one knew where they came from. They appeared and disappeared, no sight or sound was given to reveal the mystery, just like a magic act.

It was a bad idea, she knew, the carnival arrived 4 days ago, but the amount of people coming was the same, almost all the town was here. She couldn't stand it, all the mob around her, suffocating her, suddenly it became hard to breathe; she needed air, she needed an escape. Desperately she saw a tent, it was deserted, just perfect, and wasting no time she dived into it. Once inside her world stopped moving, and sitting down she started to relax.

After cursing for a few minutes she decided to stand up and look for around, she couldn't stay here forever but she would be damned to come back out there.

Looking around she noticed mirrors, lots and lots of them everywhere, in the ceiling, floor, and walls, she couldn't see anything but herself in all angles, her jade converse, her denim skirt, her olive blouse, her blond hair, and shinning, her azure eyes.

Soon the floor started changing, from black to white, from blue to red in a pyrotechnic symphony, different patterns danced and changed in a kaleidoscope. Mesmerized she saw the walls, but all she could see was herself, mirrors, only growing darker by the second… like the ceiling and the floor, but then, why were the mirrors at her feet the ones changing. Just when she realized that incongruence she heard a breaking sound. Looking at the floor she saw the cracks, growing larger and wider by the second, she ran but all she met were those liquid walls, and nothing was left but to watch horrified how her prison shattered. Next thing she knew she was falling into an empty abyss.

And Alice fell into the rabbit hole.

Welcome to Wonder Land; our Wonder Land.

* * *

_**L**ove, hate or indifference?? O.O I hope you liked my story and don't judge my mental stability xD_


	2. Metamorphosis

_**W**ell let's see where this story takes me. I normally suck at editing so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Enjoy! =D_

**

* * *

**

**Metamorphosis**

She landed, after what felt like hours, face first on a smooth surface, curling her fingers she notices just how soft it was. Feeling oddly comfortable she curled up, trying to calm her nerves. How she fell and how he landed she didn't know, but finding out felt like a not so good idea, but it wasn't like she had a choice, so sitting up she started opening her eyes, even her breath, and waking her brain. At first she saw silhouettes, just plain shapeless shadows. With a little focus, the blur cleared. And she saw them, all of them.

Dolls

Thousands and thousands of dolls, all lined up in the walls, in parts of the ceiling, in the floor, everywhere. She couldn't see the corners of the room, and most of the faces, but it was enough to unnerve her, she knew they were staring. And there, where she had just been sitting, a velvet red couch, with more of them at the arms. Different shapes and sizes, from ragdolls to porcelain, blonds and redheads, boys and girls, stunning and dreadful, new and old, they were everywhere. It was like being in a grotesque unsettling toy store.

Among the inanimate, a figure stood.

And all came to life.

The music started, playing an unholy song, going louder by the second while the dolls danced. Circles and circles they went until they were at her feet, with empty glass they stared, their smiles frozen and fake. Plastic hands reached her dress, synthetic fingernails ripped it apart, and as the music went into a crescendo, she fell, while they climbed her body, and fed.

Time passed, she couldn't tell how much, it felt like days, but the moon in the sky was still there. The music had faded into a deafening silence; the figures in the wall were long gone, making the scene look so empty and still, leaving an ephemeral and surreal eternity.

All disappeared and her focus stayed on a pair of black onyx eyes, until they too, faded away.

* * *

All hurt, every part of her, her eyelids felt like cement, every breath was painful, and she was so, so cold. Little by little she tried to move, opening her eyes as slowly as she could, her hands inch by inch moved. At first she was blinded by the light, and every movement felt eternal and excruciating, but then all changed, and she felt alive again. So she sat up, and felt her ribcage explode, her lungs burned and her stomach clenched, all happened so fast, the world spun like a wheel, never stopping, never slowing.

A hand reached her shoulder, told her to calm down. She listened, and did as she was told.

Her numbed brain took a while to register she was with a complete stranger, in Jesus East Nowhere, after a dolls' attack. But, then the rational part kicked in, the most logical explanation was that what happened in the house of mirrors and the dollhouse was a dream. She was still in the carnival, probably fainted and being calmed by some unfortunate soul.

Now with a clearer mind she picked herself up, not bothering to see the woman that was next to her, and went for the exit.

And that's when she realized she hadn't dreamed, what happened, all of it, had been real. For one step was all it took to figure the world she was in wasn't her own.

Just in front of her the carnival parade was practicing, clowns with horrible painted faces smiling a bloodcurdling grimace, skeletons dancing to the disturbing sound of a self played clavichord, dolls twirling and laughing with boneless puppets ; without tricks, without acting, full of deceiving mockery. A magician joined, playing a handful of cards that chopped off the clowns' heads, the bodies went to juggle with their lost eyes leaving the heads to roll at their feet, left to be crushed by the parade.

Not wanting to see more she turned, just to find a mirror at her right. And there, looking at her was a weird and wonderful girl, so different from herself. Pink hair reaching her waist in soft waves, big bright emerald eyes with lush eyelashes, marble white porcelain skin and a cherry pink mouth, a small black dress with beautiful jade intricate patterns, gray high stockings and a pair of stiletto shoes complemented her outfit, all in an old harlequin fashion.

"That's you"

Her attention was diverted to the reflection of the young woman on the mirror, besides that strange, strange girl, she was behind her, whispering in her ear, her blond locks tickling her cheeks, she was the same one that was with her moments ago. Laughing the lady nodded and left her standing there.

Exhausted from all day's impressions and afraid for her sanity, she went back inside, in search for the lady, in search for answers. But coming back in no one was in sight. Alone she stood, and she cried, waiting for sleep to claim her and wishing to wake in a better place.

* * *

_Day Two_

Morning came and after a few moments of apprehension she decided to get out, better to know where she was. A lot of people were walking in the same direction so she just followed. As she walked all eyes were on her, seeing every step she took with hostility and wonder. Then she saw why people were coming here, it was breakfast. By pushes and curses she ended in the line, and she was served like the rest, with just a sadistic look on the cook's eyes.

Sitting down she looked at what was being served, wondering if it was edible. Full of courage she took a bite, finding it good enough she started eating. The lady she saw the day before arrived at her table, a sardonic smile playing in her lips. Before she didn't took the time to see her properly, she appeared to be her age, her hair was full of blond silky locks, her skin was a pale peach color, and her eyes, they were of a bright sapphire blue, her outfit was like that of a dancer, a corset and a fluffy skirt with ballerina shoes, all exquisite art works the color of the night sky, blue and black.

"Do you even know what you are eating?" She asked "It's called Rote, a tart made of cadavers, and that is Blot a soup made of blood and inner organs - I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way"

Stopping the spoon that was midway to her mouth she just stared, wide eyed, at Ino. The precedence of such food was a thing she preferred unknown. Not hungry anymore and more than a little disgusted she just pulled the tray away from her face.

"I'm Sakura… Sakura Haruno… Am I dreaming?" She asked with hopeful teary eyes. Begging for an affirmative reply, even if it meant she was in a comma or had schizophrenia, just to know this wasn't real, that she was not living this nightmare.

"It fits your new face" Ino said with a grin that quickly turned itself into a frown, and with a sigh she answered her question "I'm afraid you are not."

"Then…" Why was it so hard to breathe, she couldn't swallow the lump that was now embed in her throat. She was afraid to ask, afraid to know the truth.

"You died Sakura" Was the response to her unasked question. "Welcome to the show."

Just by those words her world fell apart, all her beliefs crumbled down. She was dead.

* * *

_**O**k I know it's a little short but I'm not used to writing big hugeeee stories. Microfiction is all I have for now, next chap will be longer and so on so patience ^^*_


	3. Bon Appétit

_**I **know its pretty damn short but I tend to do little stories slash scenes or whatever those things are. Hope you like this =D and if you "lose the subject" please tell or live in doubt xD And Im thinking about erasing the first chap or fuse it with the second =/ mmm dunno... a penny for your thoughts?_

**

* * *

**

**Bon Appétit**

Twilight was approaching, turning the ruby red sky into a navy black, marking the start of the night. Just as the moonlight touched the earth a chill ran through the air, for it was the start of the hard winter.

It has been three days since she arrived, yet the girls didn't let her leave her tent, not even for breakfast like last time, all that was left to do was practice like mad. She didn't know how she was capable of doing suck tricks, one minute it all flowed and the next she was on the floor, yet she had to master it, for she was to be in the show, just like the rest, it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter anyways.

Smiling she tried again, finding it easier once she thought about her new acquaintances: one couldn't keep her mouth shut, the other the total opposite; nevertheless they were her only friends in this inhospitable place.

After Ino introduced herself, while breaking the news in her own subtle way, Hinata made her entrance. The first thing you noticed were her eyes, those haunting pastel lilac orbs that made her seem like a blind omniscient fiend, her skin was in tone but her hair, a deep purple, made contrast, it was a good thing she smiled for her features softened and her impression was less intimidating.

It all was all well until the table started shaking and the cups shattered, making the glass jump and cut them, the soup splashed and foamed leaving traces in the air, one took hold of Sakura's hair and pulled, putting her face in the beverage to drown her; trashing and turning she tried to escape the ridiculous situation; after an eternal moment she was free, while gasping for air Ino took her arm and together they went out, leaving stares and chuckles behind. Now she just saw one of them, sometimes both, when eating together or if help was needed in her practice.

Now, tired and hungry she waited for one of them to bring her something to eat, for it was dinner time, it was always same time for every meal since she arrived, and now she was left wondering if they could make it tonight, but once you are starving you aren't very patient, so tired of waiting she decided that a little walk and some of the much needed food wouldn't be a problem.

That would be the worst decision she ever made.

* * *

Damn them, he was fed up by this nonsense; it was either a problem in the kitchen's morgue, a homicidal rampage or a quarrel that left a fucking mess. He was beyond his sanity and patience; and today all three happened.

It all started after sunset, just when rehearsals where taking place. Many started to complain about a hideous stench near the kitchen, burnt skin and rotten flesh, even for them it was too much. The kitchen was on one of the carnivals corners, one of the biggest tents with fancy decoration, for it held to the dining room, where more than eating took place.

The cook was nowhere to be seen, and inside there was nothing but darkness and gray smoke lingering in the air, making the eyes water, just fitting that the lights mysteriously went off, so it was hard to see a thing. Sighting he entered, his eyes turning a bright crimson, not wanting to waste more of his time and avoid any more obstacles between his leisure and this torture. After a while he made it to the morgue, nothing there but corpses piled up together, skinless and bloody with nerves and muscle in the surface, some boneless and flaccid, others stiff and frozen, all in a disarray. Next he went to the ovens; there he heard the cause of his problems, for there you could hear a maniacal laughter, a fire cracking and a lonely tambourine playing.

Getting closer he saw a blaze, and in the middle of a circle near the fire, like a priced tribal trophy she lay still, her pale face held a blush for the flames danced upon her face, her light pink hair beneath her body surrounded her like an aura, her dress was in complete disarray, he couldn't help himself as he eyes roamed every inch, until another man entered the scene holding a knife aimed for her throat, that's when he finally focused, seeing all the bodies lying scattered on the floor with missing parts and various cuts with the background inferno of the working ovens, gritting his teeth he knew those cannibals had taken the kitchen again.

Not wasting another minute he went for them, killing all of them in his own savage fashion with their own cooking utensils and manners, and there lurking in the shadows the cook revealed his intent and went for his head swinging a butcher's knife. He just watched with blazing red eyes, how the cook moved, a sneer came to his lips and, needless to say, they needed a new chef, for the last one had his body severed.

Satisfied with his handy work he remembered the pinkette laying there, looking so fragile, and familiar, but he quickly disregarded the second, she was just a new arrival, and without another thought he took her with him, to inquire and do as he damn well pleased.

Not an easy task once he saw that blob of blond hair entering his line of vision.

"Teeeemeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He could feel the headache coming, five more minutes and a migraine would threaten the blond idiot's life. A sigh escaped his lips once the blur was in front of him. What, in hell's name, did he want now?!

"Hey bastard I ha- Hey who's the pretty lady?" Blue eyes shone with amusement and mischief at seeing the pinkette on the stoic man's arms. His eyes going to and fro from the carried to the carrier, wondering what was he going to do with her.

A scoff and a glare was the sole response he offered. Not bothering to waste any more time he continued walking. Ignoring the idiot never had satisfactory results, but no one could say he didn't try.

Once in his tent he proceeded to study her, she seemed oddly familiar, like she had a striking resemblance to an old forgotten acquaintance, it irked and excited him. In the middle of a tumult she looked rather breathtaking but now in the comforts of his bed, confined in his room she appeared just like any other pretty girl that entered his chambers, however he wasn't one to waste, as she would soon find out.

His musings were interrupted by the sudden slamming of a door, an soon enough a figure entered the room; his soaked cloak seemed to spark as the snow stood frozen on most of it, leaving the melted drops to splash on the floor. When the stranger's gaze passed through the two of them his eyes widened and then turned into scarlet slits as he screamed in a commanding tone that demanded a quick reply.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!"

Cursing to himself, he slowly got up from besides the bed and addressed the intruder.

"Hello too, brother"

* * *

_**A**rgh I hate school, hardcore O.= Freaking grades I got. Anyways I'll see where this goes... have you ever thought your keyboard is alive? xD They make you write things out of the blue!!! The ups & downs of being impulsive xP So... is there some critic in the audience tonight? *silence...* so I figured ¬¬ Well thank you for reading & megaultracalifragilisticoespiralidose thanks to those who reviewed ^^ Now I'll take a nap, night =D_


End file.
